shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Macabre RedClaw
Macabre RedClaw is a pirate born on Varufel Island, on the Grand Line. He acts as the captain of the RedClaw Pirates, the crew that he started after leaving the island Chisei. His is the youngest of the RedClaw brothers, born a bastard of Vice Admiral Matheah RedClaw, younger brother of pirate Date RedClaw, the late Rear Admiral Charles RedClaw and Vice Admiral Vladimir RedClaw. His main reason for having recurred to piracy was to get revenge over the oldest brother Vladimir, for all the crimes he commited involving his family and, the biggest reason, for having burned the village where he was raised. Appearance Macabre is a man of average height that considers himself to be short. He normally wears a kimono, as he believes that is always necessary to be prepared to fight, covered by a coat. His hair and the fact that he always keeps his brother's sword, that he never actually unsheath, are his most famous physical characteristics, which, along with his blue eyes and wolf-like staring, granted him the epithet "White Wolf". Personality Macabre is in general proud and impatient, hiding his impulsiveness behind a calm and controled behaviour. He has a tendency to always get late to anything, no matter how important it is. He normally doesn't accept exaggerated arrogance, even though himself shows a distinctive lack of humbleness. Also, just like Date RedClaw, his ideal life is not piracy or anything regarding fights, just having a house and a family. In Shomei, during combats, the emotions he has inside himself gets released, on his own words, and thus he acts without thinking twice, based on his emotions and instincts, for his enemies and his crew's disdain. Relationships Family Crew Powers and Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Macabre is known for being the only user and creator of an unamed style that requires the usage of tonfas. The style is a "variation of a variation of karate", according to him. Swordsmanship Macabre carries oftenly the sword that his brother left for him, but he just unsheathes it in extremely rare occasions, and uses it in rarer ocassions. Weapons As he based his style over the use of iron tonfas, Macabre always make use of two on all the battles that he is able. Different from other weapon user, however, he prefers not to name his weapons, as he believes it to be a waste of time. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armament History Born as a bastard of the respected RedClaw Family, the infant Macabre RedClaw was raised by older brother Date and his wife Valen. It wasn't much later, after Vladimir killed their brother Charles RedClaw, that Date rebelled against his family, and the World Government in general, in the events told in "The Bloodstained Throne", turning to piracy and taking Macabre and Charles's daughter Karen with him. Those events led the mentally unstable Vladimir to organize a wild hunt in search for both of his brothers and niece, in order to eliminate Date and Macabre (the corrupted side of the RedClaw family, he says) and to take Karen to his side. A few years later, after realizing Vladimir had plans for killing the young Macabre along with him, Date left his younger brother over an island to get hidden. A while after his arrival in said island, however, Vladimir's hunt finally ended up finding his way to Macabre's location, and burned the whole village in search for his brother, a task he was unable to complete, due to the boy's guardian, who hid him in a secret place. Consumed by rage, the young Macabre traveled, boarding ship to ship, in search for Date, but ended up finding the old Itsuko, the wandering swordsman who taught him how to control his wrath in order to properly execute the vengeance against Vladimir. The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance The first thirteen chapter arc introduces Macabre and the first few members of his crew. It starts out as Macabre, now a pirate with a 30,000,000 bounty, arrives at Chisei Island, finally finding his brother Date, after a long time of search, and facing the Marine Captain Lukas Kora along with Naishi the fool, who become his first mate. His niece, Karen RedClaw, also joins the crew, as the swordswoman. At that point, Macabre kept his vengeance as a secret. Later, it revolves around the "kidnapping" of his niece Karen RedClaw, in the town of Resaf, by the "Cloaked Skull" Alina DeMasque, and her attempt to hand over Jon L. Treach to his father, in exchange of a high bounty. Trying to save Karen, Macabre ended up facing the bounty hunter Davrin de Livren, in a fight that he was unable to win. Unforgiven Swords The second arc regards the RedClaw Pirates conflict with the group of bounty hunters Unforgiven Swords. In it, after waking up wounded because of the fight against Davrin de Livren, Macabre has two major conflicts with the bounty hunter captain Locke Wolff, an idealistic former Marine obsessed with his supreme justice, who served under Date RedClaw. Macabre loses the first one, being forced to run, with Naishi severely wounded by Hound. Later, after meeting revolutionary Ainer Grave, the Pirates take him to his home island, Ver-Ashtra, in exchange of a map leading to the base where Vladimir RedClaw is stationed, an agreement made in secret between the captain and the revolutionary. On Ver-Ashtra, they met the Swords again, leading to a major conflict between the two groups, culminating on a big fight on ancient ruins, after Wolff went too far and tried to involve innocents into the conflict. Amidst it, Macabre revealed the truth of his vengeance to Karen, and decided to tell all his crewmates after the end of the conflict, when realizing how easily he could have end as lonely and melancholic as the bounty hunter. In a big fight, Macabre defeated Locke Wolff, making him realize, after the fight, how apart from his companions and family he was. Bounty History First Bounty: 30,000,000 - Reason: Making uncouncious one third of the Marine Base on Pofer, while running away from the town 'Second Bounty: ' 50,000,000 - Reason: Defeating, along with Naishi, Marine Captain Lukas Kora, as well as being noticed as a possible threath to the World Government 'Third Bounty: ' 60,000,000 - Reason: His involvement in the events occured on Ver-Ashtra, resulting in the defeat of Locke Wolff by his hand and the alliance with Ainer Grave Gallery Trivia *Macabre is, in the creator's opinion, a more hot headed and impatient version of his older brother, even though he was created and developed before Date RedClaw *It's a running gag in the series ever since he was created that Macabre is egocentric and not humble, with the same working for Date when he was a captain Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza